


I Heard What Happened

by thinkaboutitTWICE



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkaboutitTWICE/pseuds/thinkaboutitTWICE
Summary: Janus just wants to relax after the whole "putting others first" fiasco.I mean, we're generally aware that he never usually gets what he wants, right?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	I Heard What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> TW cursing, some drinking and mentions of getting drunk

He couldn't exactly remember how he got there. It kinda felt like one moment he was asleep and the next he had been dropped into this bar, glass in hand, the traffic of bodies moving slowly and then quickly past him all the while. The noise was actually shocking. He resisted the urge to cover his ears. 

It had been a while since he had separated himself from Thomas in this way. As of late he had begun to realise that hiding things, important things from _at least_ Thomas or the other sides was probably not advisable, or, well, good for his case. Which was why the whole Remus thing had gone down, and even the wedding/ callback debate — he would no longer hide his views. He would reveal them. Begrudgingly and and deceptively, but his message was clear. Prooobably. 

Today, however, had shown that perhaps that too was inadvisable. He would not be trusted. He was not, and would not be, good. Inherently. 

So how to hide the pain? Do something that depresses you even more than the current situation. Hence, the bar. Perfectly _logical_ conclusion. 

At least, in the depths of this adrenaline-filled shit hole, he could have just enough bother to forget how much he hated - 

"What the fuck are you doing here." 

Ahh. Once again. Interrupted by The Trashman™. 

He turned reluctantly. 

Remus looked a little different - outside of Thomas they all had a slightly different appearance (6 identical versions of him would not go down well with his acquaintances) - but it was undeniably Remus. The fellow dark side had chased him down many a time before (despite Deceit never going to the same place twice, the fucking fuck always seemed to find him) and he had been ignored many a time before. 

However this time the side looked genuinely surprised to see him there. And Deceit thought that was maybe worthy of acknowledging. 

"So you're not deliberately following me this time?" 

"Surprise, bitch, you're not that interesting." 

The two stared at each other, silence between them despite the noisy atmosphere. 

"So, drowning in liquor, are we?" 

"That's the plan." 

"Well count me in!" the intrusive side collapsed into the chair beside him and motioned to the bartender. "I've got some stuff to work through too." 

"I'm not sure that liquor is the best way to work through it." 

"Well it sounded like a good idea in my head." 

Deceit snorted. "Why are you really here?" his presence was, in truth, making him a little _anxious _. The side never usually showed up unless he was bored, and a bored Remus was never good.__

__Remus pouted, kicking his legs under his chair. "I just wanted to see you. Can't I come visit my old pal?"_ _

__Deceit raised a questioning eyebrow. "You can, but you don't."_ _

__Remus dropped his pretence. "I heard what happened today."_ _

__He wasn't impressed. "Did you now."_ _

__"... Between you and my brother."_ _

__"Aaah."_ _

__Janus took a swig of his drink._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ssshhh, don't think about the fact that I haven't posted anything in an entire month. Don't think about the fact that I was supposed to post the final chapter of my other fic weeks ago. Just please read these 500 words and tell me what you think because it's all I've manged to write in around six weeks and I don't even really know what it is.  
> Just gonna hit post before I change my mind  
> Feedback/suggestions are very welcome  
> I hope everybody is doing okay ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
